


The Rules Are The Rules

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules are the rules and they are there for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules Are The Rules

The rules are the rules and they are there for a reason. Steve may not agree with those reasons, he may not actually understand them (really, who does?) but has to live by them, all the same.

There are days when he accepts the rules which dictate that nothing more can come from his working relationship with one Danny Williams, and that at all times there must be a degree of separation between them, as wide as Danny’s personal space bubble. Up until this point Steve has not dared to venture into Danny’s personal space for fear of ruining what they already had, which was nice and pleasant and so easy, but not enough, never enough.

Steve wanted more, but he was not sure if Danny wanted more. He had been able to deduce a few signs of interest from Danny (the most obvious one being blue eyes staring at him with concern across the glass of the hospital surgery window) but the rules had him second-guessing and triple guessing-himself, right to the point that the significance of such moments and hints became apropos of nothing in Steve’s mind, and since he was not willing to risk the great working relationship they had, he was back to square one.

There are also days along side the other days, where he wants to scream ‘screw the rules!’ and take to them with a large blunt instrument, leaving them and his public persona in tatters. Days where he wonders whether it will all be worth it, whether Danny will be enough to sustain him through all the tough times ahead, the storm of hatred and intolerance as unyielding as the fiercest waves off Waimea Bay.

Days where he wonders if Danny would even consider this, would be willing to do this, and this is the thought which derails his argument, like poison spreading through his veins, burning his conviction.

Steve is carrying his attaché case in one hand and the rest of the paperwork that wouldn’t fit into it in the other, clamped tightly under his arm. It is a bright and sunny afternoon and most people have headed, like lemmings, to the beach to celebrate and enjoy the glorious beauty of the pristine white sand and magnificent waves. It had been a lazy sort of day so far, with no indication of change anytime soon.

He has his car keys in his hand and almost drops them and everything else in his arms as he spots Danny leaning casually on the driver’s side of the Mercury, his arms folded across his chest and a warm smile on his face as he looks at Steve, his blue eyes, deep as the ocean warm and inviting. His heart starts to race.

He wants to ask questions like ‘have you been waiting for me for all this time’ or the ultimate question – whether or not Danny is capable of bending the rules with Steve. This question he definitely does not know how to ask, but wants to ask it, all the same. Instead, he settles for, ‘hey Danno, I thought you were going to catch a wave with Kono off Waikiki after work. Why are you still here?’

A gust starts up, the breeze cool and relaxing, and Steve finds himself inching closer to where Danny is right now. They are almost offensively close to each other, but anyone walking past would attribute that to the wind, nothing else.

‘I have something to sort out first, before I can do anything else,’ Danny says softly, his voice dropping quite low, such that Steve had to lean in a little closer.

A few beats of silence pass by as they stare at each other idly, Danny’s expression giving nothing away, a faint smile on his face.

‘Do you need my help with…things?’ Steve asks, quite unsure of where this is going, but excited, nonetheless. He can feel sweat beading on his forehead from the warmth of the sun and his rapid heartbeat is making him giddy. There is a sense of anticipation in the air.

‘Yes,’ Danny almost breathes, ‘I want you to close your eyes.’

Steve complies, shutting his eyes without a further thought, the blessed darkness familiar and comforting. Like this he can hear the sounds of the ocean, of the seagulls cawing overhead and Danny’s breaths and the shuffle of feet against gravel in amplified detail (Nurse Edith Lavallo was completely wrong here).

Steve is wondering what Danny had in store for him until he feels the first tentative brush of warm and dry lips on his, firm and insistent and he gasps in surprise, and soon finds himself with a mouthful of Danny, who is uniquely sweet as sugar, but slightly bitter like the best dark chocolate from the Swiss Alps (one day, he will go back there and buy his weight in dark chocolate there).

His attaché case drops onto the ground with a muted thud as his fingertips go lax and the papers in his other arm drop as well, only they never reach the ground as Steve can feel them whipping around his feet in the breeze, a physical representation of the tornado of anger and uproar as the rules have been irrevocably broken, of the storm that is about to occur. 

He finds that kissing Danny is a little bit different than kissing a woman, as the slight roughness of stubble scratches against his jaw and he angles his head so their noses don’t bump as he tries to cover their mouths completely. Either way, he loves it, could get lost and drown in it and he wouldn’t care, because it’s so addictive and easy, like drinking a fine wine from the Barossa Valley in Australia. He resists the urge to brace his hands on Danny’s shoulders, because even though they’ve broken the rules it is better not to make things worse.

They are both panting by the time they let go of each other, their cheeks flushed and their breath coming in fevered gasps. Steve looks around to find people hurriedly going about their daily business, pretending that they haven’t been staring when they have, pretending not to be outraged when they really are.

Pretending not to care when they really do, when they really think its wrong.  

Steve could care less about that really, now that he knows where he stands with Danny.

He arches an eyebrow, ‘was that helpful to you at all?’ he asks.

Danny laughs, and the sound is so splendid that Steve’s heart seizes a little and he knows that things will be all right, because even though they’ve flagrantly broken the rules, the sun will still continue to rise and the waves will still continue to beat on the shore, in a rhythm as old as time and creation. That Danny actually wants to break the rules with Steve and together, they definitely can do this.

He finally learns with Danny’s help that some rules are meant to be broken, and this is one of them, as love triumphs over fear.

FIN. 


End file.
